Don't Turn Your Back On Me Now
by xHypnotizedx
Summary: Through anyone else's eyes, the life of Danny Jones was anything but perfect. But to him, his best friend was all he needed. That is, until he met Tom.
1. Chapter 1

"Danny!" Sarah screamed chasing me around the room. I laughed and dodged her. No one was home at her house and she was supposed to be cleaning her room. I promised her when I got there that I would stay out of the way and let her clean. Only I got bored.

"What?" I said laughing and holding my hand way above her head. I found her diary laying on the floor. I wasn't going to read it, of course. I'd never do that to her. I just wanted to bug her. Like I said, I get bored easily.

She tackled me to the ground and sat on my chest, "Danny Jones give that back now!" she she shouted at me. I pretended like I was going to open it and she swiped it from my hands as fast as she could. "I swear, you're like a little kid."

"You love me anyway" I laughed as she got off of me and continued to clean. Sarah was my best friend. We got along great and she's lived across the street ever since I moved here. She's always been there. I didn't have many friends at school. I moved from Bolton to North London last year and never really made many friends. I didn't need them though, because I always had Sarah.

I walked over to the guitar on her wall. "Do you play?" I asked. She shook her head, "Nope, that was my dad's. I never really learned to play." I took the guitar and while she was cleaning I started playing. Sarah stopped cleaning and turned to me. I stopped playing and laughed, "What? Am I that bad?"

"No..." she said, "Not at all. Keep playing, please." I did. She laid on her bed and watched me. "Did you write that?" I nodded, "Yeah, it's got lyrics to it, but it isn't very good."

"Sing it!" she told me, "Please!" I turned red, "No, I'm no good at singing and the lyrics are awful."

"Please" she begged. "No, no, no." I shook my head. "Maybe later." Sarah sighed, "Okay."

I looked at the clock. It was almost 5:00 and I needed to get home for dinner and I figured Sarah's mom would be home any minute. "Well, I ought to go, if your mom comes home and I'm in here and your room's still a mess she's gonna kill both of us." Sarah nodded, "Alright, see ya tomorrow."

* * *

The sound of my alarm was possibly the worst sound in the world. Because the obnoxious beeping of my alarm was a constant reminder that I had to go through one more day in literally a living hell. I sighed, got out of bed and got into the shower. The hot water felt good and I stared down at the bruise on my arm. I got it last week when Jason, one of the most popular guys in school, beat me up. It was a daily thing though, and I've tried my best to live with it. I got out of the shower and shook my wet, curly hair. It took so long to straighten it in the morning, but I did anyway. I hated my curly hair. After I got out of the bathroom I pulled on a clean t-shirt and jeans and headed to school. It was May, and school was almost ending. Just a few more weeks until I get a three month break from this awful place.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone around me cheered as I got slammed into the pavement of the parking lot after school. Not again, I thought.

"Jason, why don't you ever leave me the hell alone?" I asked him trying to push myself up. He slammed me back into the ground, "What'd I ever do to you?" He didn't answer me, he just kicked me in the side. A sharp pain went through my whole body. Why did this have to always happen to me? He turned around and laughed with his friends as they cheered him on. Now was my chance. I pushed myself up and started running. Jason turned around "Get him!" he shouted and he and three more of his friends chased me. I looked back "Shit!" I ran as fast as I could and hopped the fence behind the field at school. The bottoms of my jeans got caught, but I ripped them lose and kept running, Jason and the three guys trailing me. I ran as fast as I could through three backyards and over another fence, then back into my house. Once I got in I slammed the door, and sat down up against it trying to catch my breath. I looked down at the blood seeping through my jeans and I pulled up my shirt. A bruise was forming where he kicked me. I took a deep breath. _Don't cry! You can't every cry,_ I told myself. I blinked back tears and ran into my room. My mom wasn't home. She never was. I got used to it after a while though.

I pulled out a notebook and my guitar and started writing. Soon there was a knock on my door. "What?" I mumbled. Sarah walked in and ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug, "I am so sorry." I just wrapped my arms around her and stayed like that for as long as I could. I never wanted to let go. Because she was the only one I had.

* * *

**Like it so far? I dont like it as much as my other one to be honest, but the 1st chapter was just to start off telling about what Danny goes through every day (a/n I know Danny really _was_ bullied, although i don't know whether he actually got beat up or not. Im making stuff up as I go, work with me here) It gets better though, I proooomise. Anyway I'll be writing, like, all night. So check back soon and review pleaase :D**

**-Erin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I went for a walk for a while with Sarah. We didn't say much for a while. Best friends don't always have to. I stared at the ground and shoved my hands deep in my pockets. It looked like it was about to rain, but neither of us seemed to care. We just wanted to be together.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sarah finally asked, "I'm worried."

"I'm fine," I told her, still staring down at the ground.

"I think you need to tell somebody. They can help you-"

"No!" I cut in, "No, I can't tell anyone, and neither can you!"

"But Danny, why? Tell a teacher or a counselor or someone, they can help" She begged. She was nearly in tears by this time.

"No, Sarah. No one can help me they all tell us to tell an adult if stuff like this happens but its all bullshit. No one cares! It will just keep happening, and worse if Jason finds out someone told. Please don't tell."

She looked at the sky and blinked back tears, "Sarah! Promise me you won't tell!"

"Okay, okay." she said, "I promise."

We walked down the road for a while and I saw a piece of paper laying on the ground. I picked it up. "What's that?" Sarah asked. I started reading from it.

_"Boyband Auditions This Friday starting at 9:00am at the lobby in the InterContinental Hotel in North London" _

It gave an address and everything. This got me really excited and I started jumping up and down and laughing. Sarah joined me after a few seconds then calmed me down. "What's so great? Danny, no offense but I don't see you as a boyband type."

"No, no, this isn't like a boyband." I explained, "It's probably for a band like Busted." Sarah looked at me doubtfully. "Sarah, this could be the big break I've been looking for. If I get into this band it would be like my dream come true! You know how bad I want to become famous."

"Danny, you won't even sing in front of me," Sarah laughed, "I mean, if you want to do this, go ahead. But I'm saying this as your best friend, please _please_ don't get your hopes up. There's going to be a lot of people there. The chances of you making it are slim. Don't get too excited, because I don't want to see you hurt."

I smiled, "I won't. I'll try my best, and if I don't make it then I don't make it. It's cool."

"And Danny," Sarah added, "That says it starts at 9:00. You have school."

I shrugged, "So I'll skip it." She looked at me in disbelief. "You'll cover for me right?"

She sighed, "I hate lying, Danny,"

"You aren't lying. Just...don't tell the truth. That's all." Sarah laughed, "Last time I checked that was lying. But for you, Mr. Jones, I'd lie to anyone."

* * *

I woke up around 7 like I usually do for school and got in the shower. I figured I usually don't leave for school until around 7:45 and my mom leaves the house for work around 7:20. I'll tell her I'm going to walk to school, but instead I'll catch a bus to take me to the auditions. It would be perfect.

My mom left the house right on time. I got dressed, grabbed my guitar, and headed for the bus stop. My cell phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey, Danny," it was Sarah. "What are you doing, you're supposed to be at school." I said.

"I know, I am, but I just wanted to call and tell you good luck. I felt like I was taking all the fun out of this yesterday and I felt bad." I smiled, "Thanks, Sarah."

"Oh, and Danny." she added, "What I said about the chances of you making it. Forget it. You're an amazing guitarist and they would be stupid to turn you down." I wanted so bad to hug her but I couldn't so I just left it as a simple, "Thanks Sarah. You are truly my best friend." And I hopped onto the bus.

* * *

**Alright, Let's recap here. Danny's going to go try out for a boyband (a/n the band is V, the really popular boyband in the UK that he tried out for before he met Tom. But I'm getting ahead of myself here) and he skipped school to go to these auditions. So please check back, you'll probably get a few more chapters tonight. - Erin  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The place was huge! There had to be hundreds of boys there just waiting to audition. I looked around at all of them. Something was seriously wrong here. I was the only one with a guitar, or any instrument for that matter.

_"No, it's probably for a band like Busted," _I heard myself say._  
_

Boy, was I wrong. This was for a band like Westlife, Backstreet Boys, Nsync, something like that. Not like Busted. I sighed, _Boy did I come to the wrong place!_

"Hey," A guy around maybe 16 or 17 years old with bleach blond hair was walking towards me. "Hey," I said back, "You here to audition too?"

"Hardly," he said, "I got a job filming the auditions. It's really boring, but I get paid. Besides, this isn't my kind of music anyway." I sighed and mumbled under my breath, "Yeah, it's not really mine either."

"You play guitar?" he asked pointing to my guitar case. I nodded, "Yeah, I've been playing since I was real little. Hey, this is going to sound like a really stupid question, but this isn't an audition for a band like Busted is it?"

The blond laughed, "Nope, sorry. This isn't what you thought it would be, huh?" I shook my head and he laughed, "Yeah, you're the only one here with a guitar."

"I feel like an idiot!" I laughed, "I skipped school to come here thinking there was a possibility to get into a decent band and now look where I am."

"Don't feel like an idiot," he told me, "Trust me, you're the only one here who _shouldn't_ feel like an idiot. Honestly, who wants to be in a band where you dance, and where those silly little head microphone sets and wear matching outfits. And dance." I laughed, "You said dance twice,"

"Yeah, but it's so bad, it needed to be stressed!" we both laughed, "I'm Tom Fletcher," The blond told me. "Danny Jones," I said shaking his hand.

"Well, obviously you aren't going to audition then, are you?" he asked me. "Hell no! Mate, I'm getting out of here."

"Wait!" Tom said, "You might as well do something while you're here. Show me what you can play."

So for the next hour or so I played guitar for Tom. He told me I was really good. I played him a few things I wrote and a few things I'd been learning over the years. "Stay here," Tom said, "I have someone you need to meet."

He soon came back with a different kid around our age, maybe a few years older. I knew who he was immediately. "James Bourne," I couldn't believe it, "Are you serious?" He laughed, "Yep, I came here with Tom for the auditions. You must be Danny." I nodded and shook his hand, "Yeah. So how do you know Tom?"

"Well, he auditioned for Busted and failed miserably," Tom laughed and punched him, "I'm just kidding! He was actually really good, but we stayed friends after he didn't get in and me and him have been writing together for a while. And from what I hear, you're pretty good too."

"Yeah, I mean I'm alright," I shrugged.

"How'd you like to stay with me and James for a while?" Tom asked, "We've got this hotel room we've been writing in. I think you and me could write some stuff and maybe find a bassist and a drummer later. What do you say?"

I couldn't believe it. There was no way this was happening. There was no way! "You serious?" I asked. They both nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great." Tom gave me his cell number and I told him I'd call him later.

The second school let out I called Sarah. "Did you get in?" she asked the second I called.

"I didn't audition," I told her, "But before you freak out on my for skipping school for nothing, I did get an amazing offer with a guy named Tom to write with him and..." I stopped for a dramatic pause.

"And...?" she asked getting impatient. "James Bourne" I told her. I held the phone away from my ear has she screamed into it "No way! You got to meet him! That is so cool, what's he like?"

"He's awesome," I told her, "He seemed really nice." Sarah and I talked for another hour or so before I left for dinner. Now all I had to do was explain to my mom that I was going to live in a hotel room with James Bourne and a total stranger. This should go well...

* * *

**Aaaaand there ya have it. I should stop writing so many author notes down here after each chapter but you know what guys, live with it lol. I want you all to know me as a person. Actually, I'm joking, I just get bored. Harry and Dougie lovers, they'll come in soon. I promise :D okay anyway its like 10:30 but i dont plan on sleeping any time soon so keep checking back for more - Erin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I needed to tell my mom this news in a mature way. I couldn't beg her and whine like a little kid. She wouldn't take me seriously. So that night at dinner I said, "Mom, what would you think if I joined a band?"

"I think that would be great," she told me. Of course she would say that. She had no idea what I was about to tell her next.

"What if me joining a band also involved me leaving the house?" I asked, my heart pounding. "Danny, what are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath, "Mom before I tell you this do you promise not to yell at me?"

"I promise," she looked worried. "Okay, well I saw an advertisement today for band auditions, so I skipped school and went."

"Danny Jones what were you thinking skip-"

"You promised!" I cut her off. She got quiet and continued to listen to what I had to say, "Well when I got there I met this guy. His name was Tom and he was good friends with James Bourne, from Busted. They said they wanted me to come stay with them in a hotel for a little while and write some songs and me and Tom were going to hold auditions for a bass player and a drummer." My mom opened her mouth to say something, "Mom, this is a big deal. If Tom is friends with James he can easily get us a record deal!"

My mom sighed, "I don't like the fact that you lied to me to go to these auditions, and I really don't like the idea of you staying in a hotel with two boys you've never even met. But I've always told you to follow your dreams, and if this is something you want to do I can't stop you."

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded and I jumped up and hugged her, "Thank you so much! I promise mom, when we become rich and famous I'll buy you a massive house and a nice vacation to Hawaii or something. I have to go call Tom. Thanks so much mom." And I ran out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Tom? Hey, it's Danny. When do you want me to come stay with you and James?"

"Oh, you can come? Great! We're staying at the InterContinental hotel, where the auditions were today. It's on the third floor. Room 353. You can move in whenever." he told me.

"Cool," I said, "I'll be over sometime tomorrow." After I hung up I was going to call Sarah, but then I decided not to. Instead I ran to her house and knocked on the door. Her mom answered and smiled, "Hello Danny."

"Hi, is Sarah home?" I asked getting impatient, "Yeah, she's up in her room." As soon as she let me in I bolted up the stairs and into Sarah's room. She was laying on her bed listening to her iPod. I jumped on top of her, "Sarah!" I screamed. She got up, "Get off me," she laughed, "What is it?" "I have something to tell you. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"No way! You're seriously moving into a hotel room with James Bourne." she freaked out after I told her. "That's wicked!"

"Yeah," I said, "I can't believe my mom is cool with all this. It's going to be awesome!"

"We're still going to hang out though, right?" Sarah asked, "I mean you won't live across the street from me anymore, but you'll still hang out with me right?"

"No." I told her, "I'll just forget about my best friend in the world and never come visit." She laughed and I pulled her in for a hug, "Of course we're going to hang out. It won't be any different. I promise."

* * *

That night, around 10 I was laying on my couch playing guitar and I heard someone pounding on my door. No one else was home, so I got up and slowly opened the door. When I did, Sarah threw herself into my arms crying. I had no idea what was wrong, but I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, calm down. It's gonna be okay," I whispered as she sobbed into my T-shirt. She looked up at me. "I can't take it, Danny, I have to get out!" she cried. "Come with me,' I said grabbing her hand and we walked to the park.

She and I laid under the stars in the grass. She had her head on my chest, still crying and I had my arm around her, "Sarah what's wrong. What happened?"

"My mom and dad," she told me, "They've been fighting all night, Danny I can't take it anymore. I can't listen to them scream at each other like that!" she sat up, "I sit in my room and turn the music up as loud as it goes trying to block it all out and it just doesn't work. Help me Danny!"

"Shh," I whispered, "It's okay, stop crying. I hate to see you like this, Sarah. Please don't cry. Everything's going to be okay."

"Danny I don't have anyone anymore," she told me laying back down. We lie there in silence staring up at the stars. I listened to Sarah's soft crying and I could feel her tears soak through my shirt. "Please don't ever leave me Danny." she cried.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered, "I'm always right here. I'll never leave you, Sarah. I promise I'll never leave."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There were empty pizza boxes all over the floor. In one corner there were a few guitars, a keyboard, and some notebooks. _This should be fun._ I thought.

"Danny!" Tom said opening the door, "Let me give you the grand tour.

"This is my bed, that's James's, and yours is right there. Heres the kitchen" he laughed pointing to a small table and a mini fridge, "And thats the bathroom."

I laughed, "Nice place. Do you ever clean this room?" He looked at James and they both shrugged, "Nope. Not really."

"Anyway, dude," Tom said suddenly getting excited again, "James and I talked to their record company and if you and I can find a bassist and a drummer we're guaranteed a record deal!"

"No way!" I couldn't believe this was actually happening, "That's wicked! So when do you want to start looking?"

"The management said we can hold auditions next weekend at the same place the V auditions were." Tom told me. I started laughing and soon so did he. We couldn't believe this was really happening.

All day James, Tom and I sat around writing, playing guitar and not really doing much of anything. Around 4 there was a knock on the door. It was Matt and Charlie from Busted. James grabbed his guitar and headed for the door, "We've got a show tonight," James told us, "I'll just talk to you guys when I get back. See ya."

"See ya," me and Tom waved. "So," he turned to me, "What should we do?" I shrugged and fell back on my bed. Something hard dug into my back. It was the TV remote. I laughed and turned the TV on flipping through the channels. I stopped at Channel 4 and a show called As If was on. "She's really fit." I pointed to the TV screen. "Who?" Tom asked turning to the screen. "That one. The one with the lip ring and five colours in her hair."

Tom and I both looked at each other, not saying a word but we were thinking the same thing and at the same time we both got up, grabbed our guitars and a notebook and started writing. By the end of the night we had a pretty good song written and we started playing it.

_"She's got a lip ring and five colours in her hair_

_Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears..."_

"Tom," I laughed when we finished singing, "We just wrote a song about a chick on a television show." For some reason the two of us found that absolutely hilarious and burst out laughing. I heard my phone ringing and searched the messy hotel room until I found it.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker, still laughing.  
"Danny, where were you today?" Sarah asked on the other end.  
"What do you mean where was I?"  
"School, Danny. Why weren't you at school?"  
"Oh, shit! Sorry I moved into Tom's place today so I didn't come. I'll be there tomorrow, though. I promise."  
"Yeah, alright then." she sighed, "See you tomorrow,"  
"Who was that?" Tom asked me still strumming his guitar. "Just my friend," I told him yawning and crawling into bed. I was out within the next five minutes.

* * *

**Okay, so awful chapter I know. I'm still writing though, don't stop reading just 'cuz this one sucked. I'll have chapter 5 up within the hour (hopefully) Thanks everyone who's reading these. It means alot. -Erin  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

My cell phone alarm went off and I turned it off as quickly as I could so I wouldn't wake Tom and James. I slowly got out of bed, got in the shower, got dressed then headed to school. I could have taken the bus, but school wasn't that far so I decided to walk. I met up with Sarah on our way to first period. "So," she asked, "How was your first night as a rockstar?"

I laughed, "It was alright. The hotel room was a mess, but then again so is my room back home. So I'm pretty used to it."

We walked into algebra and sat down. I hated first period because I never was good at math. But after that class was over the day seemed to go by fast and before I knew it I was in the cafeteria and headed to my usual table with Sarah and a few other kids I knew. I heard someone calling my name and I looked back. It was this girl Rachael. She was one of the most popular girls in school and had just recently broke up with Jason. There was no was she was looking for me.

"Danny Jones!" she called again one more time. "Over here." I looked from her to Sarah. Sarah gave me a confused look. I just shrugged and headed towards Rachael. I should only be there for a minute. She smiled at me and I took the empty seat next to her. There were maybe five or six other girls at the same table. "Hi Danny," they all smiled.

"Hi..." I said looking down. Rachael laughed, "So Danny, how have you been?"

Was she honestly talking to me? "Not bad." I said, "You?"

"Pretty good." she smiled. Were these girls really wondering how I was or were they just making fun of me?

"So Danny," a blond girl at the table asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?" the two girls on either side elbowed her. "Ow! I was just asking!"

I laughed and turned red, "A girlfriend? Nah, in case you haven't noticed I'm not well-liked around here,"

"Sure you are," Rachael told me smiling, "We like you." I turned red again. What was going on here?

"I hear you got into a band." she said, "That's awesome."

"Yeah, well sort of. We still have to find a bassist and a drummer. I've been staying in a hotel room with these two guys Tom and James." I told her.

"James?" one of the girls asked.

"James Bourne," I told them, "From Busted." They all looked at each other and smiled.

"What are you doing tonight?" Rachael asked me. I shrugged, "Probably nothing." She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it, then handed it to me. "Call me later," she smiled and got up. The rest of the girls followed. I just sat there speechless for the rest of lunch.

* * *

"What are you doing tonight, Danny?" Tom asked. We were both sitting in the hotel room. James was gone again and Tom and I were waiting for the pizza he ordered.

"I have a date," I said, barely believing the words that I was saying. "Oooh, with who?"

"This girl from my school." I told him smiling. "You don't mind if I leave for a few hours, do you?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Not at all. Just don't make any dates for the rest of the weekend. We have auditions, remember."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number that was written on the small piece of paper.

"Hi Danny," she said softly when she answered. Her voice gave me butterflies, but I acted confident. "Hey. Are we still on for tonight?" I asked her.

"Mhm," she said into the phone. My heart started racing, "Alright. I'll pick you up at 7." I told her. After I hung up I started looking through all my clothes.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked me laughing.

"I need something to wear tonight." I told him looking at every shirt I owned. He started helping me. "Forget this," he said, "We'll steal something from James."

I laughed, "He won't mind?"

"He won't notice." Tom told me. He handed me a blue striped button-down polo and cargo pants. "Thanks, mate, you rock!" I ran into the shower, got dressed, then headed out the door.

I knocked on Rachael's door and stood breathless as she walked out. She was in a skirt and a pink tank top. She looked amazing. We got into my car and drove to the restaurant. It was quiet in the car but once we got to the restaurant we started talking.

"So how'd you meet Tom?" she asked me after we were finished eating.

"I went to audition for a band and Tom was there and we started talking for a while and he knew James and they asked me to come write with them for a while." I explained.

She nodded, "What's the hotel room like?"

"Messy," I told her laughing, "It's cool though. Tom's become one of my close friends and James is really down to earth. You'll have to come meet him sometime."

"That would be so cool! You'd really take me to meet him?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "Come on we'll go right now. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a show tonight so he should be home."

We drove back to the hotel and walked up to my room. I searched my pockets. "Crap." I laughed, "I forgot my key again." I knocked on the door and Tom answered, "Forget your key?" he laughed. I nodded, "Yeah. This is Rachael. Rachael this is my good friend Tom Fletcher." She smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Is James here?" I asked. He nodded "Yeah he's over there." I took Rachael's hand and we walked over to James's bed. He was laying with his iPod in his ears and his eyes were closed. "Shh, watch this," I whispered to Rachael.

"James Bourne!" I shouted jumping onto his bed. He sat up laughing, "What do you want Danny? And why are you wearing my shirt?" I looked at Tom, "You said he wouldn't notice" Tom shrugged and opened a can of pop.

"I need you to meet someone," I said. "This is my friend Rachael. She's a huge fan."

He laughed, "Oh, so you stole my shirt for your date with her. I see how it is. Hi Rachael."

Rachael shook his hand and smiled, "Hi." was all she could manage.

"You've got a good friend here," James told her, "Danny's a good kid. A bit stupid, but he's a good guy." I laughed a punched him in the arm.

"Yeah," Rachael nodded, "I wouldn't want to lose a guy like him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day at school Sarah asked me, "So how was your date?" she didn't sound happy.

"It was alright. What's wrong?"

"Well, you ditched me at lunch to sit with her and you didn't even call that night."

"Well, I'm sorry," I told her, "But I thought you'd be happy for me."

"It's a little hard to be happy when your best friend ditches you for a more popular girl."

"I said I was sorry!" I told her, "We'll hang out tonight, okay? I promise."

"You seem to be making me a lot of promises lately," Rachael said, "You sure you can keep them all?"

* * *

After school I headed home and Jason stopped me. "Hey," I tried to walk past him and ignore him but he shoved me. "Answer me when I talk to you."

"What do you want Jason?" I said, annoyed. I didn't want to deal with this right now.

"What were you doing out with my girlfriend last night?" he asked me.

"Last time I checked, she dumped you," I shrugged. Bad move. He hit me and I fell to the ground. "You think you're funny?" he asked me. I laid there in silence, "I said do you think you're funny? Stay away from Rachael, you hear me?" he shouted. Rachael came up behind him and he put his arm around her waist and they walked away. She looked back at me, waved, then kept walking with Jason. I knew immediately what had just happen. I'd been used. I pushed myself off the ground and headed home. My nose was bleeding but I didn't really make an attempt to stop it. I slammed the door to our hotel room and headed to the bathroom to clean myself up.

"Woah!" Tom got up and ran over to me. "You okay, mate?"

I shook my head, "No not really. That girl I went out with last night. She didn't like me. I was used. She only went out with me so she could meet James then see me get the crap beat out of me when her ex found out. But other than that I'm great!"

Tom shook his head, "I'm sorry. Does this happen a lot?" I nodded, "Just about every day. I can't take it anymore."

"You ever think about dropping out? I mean when we find our bassist and drummer if we get big you won't have much time for school anyway. But you won't need to go because you'll already have a job."

"I never thought about that." I told him, "That's a good idea though. Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be home in a little bit."

I called Sarah and told her to meet me at the park. I needed someone to talk to and she was the only one I wanted to see. I decided not to tell her what happened right away. I didn't want her to worry about me. But when she saw the bruise forming under my left eye she knew what happened.

"Danny, please let me tell someone!" she shouted, "This isn't fair! I hate seeing you hurt all the time you shouldn't have to go through this every day at school."

"I won't have to." I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"I'm gonna drop out." she stared at me dumbfounded, "You're what?"

"Sarah, I can't take this anymore. And with this whole band thing I won't even have to finish school. This is for real, Sarah we have a record deal and everything. So I'm dropping out."

"Danny you can't! You're seventeen! You can't leave me at this school alone!"

"You have other friends!" I told her, "Why can't you ever just be happy for me? I've wanted this all my life and you think you can just get me to forget about it? I'm sorry Sarah but I'm not giving up my dreams for you."

"I knew you couldn't keep all these promises" she shouted, tears running down her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You promised you'd always be there! You promised me you'd never leave," She cried and she took off down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I sat awake all night thinking about Sarah. How could I have done that to her? I couldn't fall asleep and the worst part was, I had to go to auditions tomorrow to find a bassist and a drummer. I couldn't have gotten more than 4 hours of sleep that night. Auditions started at 11. By 1 we had sat through almost 60 auditions for bassists and no one was nearly as good as we could have hoped for. I was half asleep where we were sitting and Tom nudged me awake and whispered, "Hey, check this kid out."

There was a small kid on stage. He couldn't have been more than 14 maybe 15 years old. "This should be good," Tom laughed. "What's your name?" I asked the kid.

"Dougie Poynter." he nearly whispered.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"Just turned 15," he whispered again.

"Alright," I sat back, "Show us what you can do."

Tom and I sat in silence as Dougie played. He was the youngest kid that auditioned, but by far the most talented. When he was finished he looked up at us and smiled. "Can you sing?" Tom asked him. He shrugged, "I dunno. I'm alright I guess."

We had him sing a few lines. He wasn't bad and his bass skills were amazing. Tom smiled, "That was really good, Dougie." Dougie got the biggest grin on his face as he walked off stage.

Next we had to look for a drummer. There were hundreds of amazing drummers there, but all of them seemed like fame could really get to their heads. No one was really down to earth, which was what Tom and I wanted. We sat through almost the entire audition before a kid around my age walked on stage.

"What's your name?" Tom asked him.

"Harry Judd," he told us. He was a lot less shy than Dougie had been.

"How long have you been playing the drums, Harry?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I dunno, a year and a half. Two years maybe."

Tom had almost decided to count him out. He might have seemed like a nice guy, but a year and a half didn't give him much experience. Well, that's what we thought anyway. When he was done playing I looked at Tom, amazed.

"You said you've only been playing for a year and a half?" I asked him. He nodded.

"There's no way."

He laughed, "I used to play trumpet in school for a few years. I got bored of that though, so I took up drumming instead. I didn't think I was that good."

"You were awesome," Tom told him.

* * *

We narrowed it down to just 30 bassists and 30 drummers, called them all, and sat through another round of auditions. This all took around a two weeks or so. I talked to Sarah a few times, but she only called to see if we found the rest of our band yet. Part of me thinks she's hoping I won't go through with this. She's hoping I'll fail so I'll come back to school. I want so bad to prove her wrong. She's my best friend. She's supposed to be excited about this.

After the second round of auditions Tom and I sat down and narrowed it down again to the top 5 bassists and drummers. We started with our bassist.

"Who was the real little one?" I asked, "The kid with the blond hair, maybe 15 years old?"

"Dougie," Tom told me, "He was the best one who auditioned by far. What do you think?"

I nodded, "Definitely. He seems quiet, but he was really good."

"What about a drummer?" he asked me. We were down to the final two. One of the guys was around 18 and he had been playing drums for almost 6 years. The other one was the guy who had only been playing for one and a half or two years.

"This guy has more experience, but he seemed like a real asshole," Tom said. I laughed, "Yeah he was pretty rude. And the other kid wasn't as good as him, but for only two years he was amazing. He seemed pretty cool too."

After almost a half hour we finally decided on Harry. He was the exact drummer we were looking for. He seemed like a pretty nice guy but he also had a lot of skill. "So," Tom said, "I'll call Harry, you call Dougie."

I dialed the number and waited for the phone to ring a few times. A tired voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Dougie?"

"Mhm," he said into the phone.

"This is Danny Jones, from the auditions. And I have some news for you."

"Yeah?" Dougie sounded anxious.

"You made it!" I shouted.

"No way! Are you joking?" He shouted back. He must have set the phone down or something because I heard muffled cheering. There must have been people with him, "Sorry," he said when he got back on the phone.

I laughed, "No worries. So, can you come down to the InterContinental Hotel today, around 4? It's room 353 on the third floor."

"Yeah," he said, "Yeah I'll be there. Thank you so much! I'm gonna be in a band!"

* * *

I called Sarah after that. I hadn't talked to her in days and I wanted to make up so much. I listened to the phone ring until I got her answering machine. _"Hey, it's Sarah," _I was saying in a girly voice. I laughed, remembering the time we recorded her voice mail_. "Danny, shut up. This is Sarah, I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll call you back." _she said. I broke in again,_ "No she wont." Beeeep._

"Sarah, please answer! I'm begging you. Sarah, I'm sorry just answer your phone."

I tried back 4 more times. Still no answer. Finally, after the 5th time she answered. "You have 30 seconds." she told me.

"Sarah, listen to me, I'm sorry I broke my promise okay? I'm sorry you're at school alone and I'm sorry you feel like I don't care anymore. But you're my best friend and I can't stand to have you mad at me. Please forgive me. I miss you."

"You can't miss me too much. You haven't called in nearly a week." she said flatly.

"I've been busy with auditions and stuff and I know that's my fault and I'm sorry for that too. But the new bassist and drummer aren't coming by till 4 so can we please hang out for just a little bit. I miss you." I begged.

"I know," she said, "I miss you too."

"So? Can we go get ice cream or something. You can tell me everything I've missed." I tried. She sighed into the phone, "Alright that sounds good."

"Tom, I'm gonna go meet up with-"

"Sarah," he laughed, "I know. It's cool. Just be back before four." I nodded and headed out the door.

"School's been really hard without you," Sarah told me, "It's hard to listen to all the kids make fun of me when you aren't there. You helped me through everything."

"I know," I said. We just finished our ice cream and we were walking back to her house. I hadn't visited in so long. "I miss you too. I mean I have Tom and he's awesome but it's just not the same. It gets lonely sometimes." The two of us walked to her room and I sat on her bed. It was only just a few weeks ago I had last been in here but it felt like it had been years. I picked up her guitar again. "You remember that song I played for you?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well it has some better lyrics now. Do you want to hear it?" She nodded and sat next to me.

_"Life is getting harder day by day  
And I I don't know what to do or what to say yeah  
And my mind is growing weak every step I take  
Its uncontrolable now they think I'm fake yeah_

Coz i'm not alone no no no  
But I'm not alone no no no  
I'm not alone

_  
And I, I get on the train on my own Yeah  
My tired radio keeps playin tired songs  
And I know that there's not long to go  
Oh And all i wanna do i just go home  
Yeah Yeah_

But I'm Not Alone no no no  
But I'm not alone no no no

People rip me for the clothes i wear  
Every day just seems to be the same  
They just swear Yeah  
They just don't care  
They just don't care  
They just don't care

Coz I'm not alone no no no  
But I'm not alone no no no

But I'm not alone  
Yeah Yeah  
I'm Not Alone"

I looked up and Sarah was crying, "That was beautiful," she told me leaning her head on my shoulder. I set the guitar down and wrapped my arms around her. "Sarah, please remember you aren't ever alone. I'm always just a phone call away, whenever you need me. You know the room number to the hotel we're at. Any time you need me I'm here."

"I love you, Danny." she whispered.

"I love you too."

**No, Sarah and Danny are not together right now. (sorry Meghan :D) I can't promise they ever will be, but you never know.  
Dougie and Harry are now a part of McFLY so you'll see them a bit more. I should have another few chapters up later. This chapter wasn't really that great, but whatever. Don't stop reading just cuz this sucked :D  
-Erin x  
A/N All credit for the song 'Not Alone' goes to Danny Jones. I didn't write it. Cuz God knows_ I _can't write that well lol  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I walked back to the hotel after that. It was almost four and Dougie and Harry were going to be there soon. Sarah seemed to be really upset after I sang her that song. I wish I hadn't. She told me it was beautiful and I told her I wrote it about her but something about her seemed wrong. I asked her to tell me why she was so upset but she said she was fine. I think she's still mad at me.

Dougie was the first to show up. He had his bass in one hand and he was wearing an orange Blink 182 shirt, dark blue three-quarter pants, crew socks and a pair of Etnies. "Hey Dougie!" Tom and I greeted him. He was quiet just like at the auditions, "Hey," he said staring at the ground.

"Want a can of pop?" I asked him grabbing one from the fridge. He nodded and I tossed it to him. When he opened it, it exploded all over the place. We all cracked up laughed, "Sorry, mate."

"No worries," he laughed taking a sip of the now half full can. There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" I shouted. It was Harry. He had a dark blue polo and cargo shorts. "Hey," he said looking confused, "What happened to you?" he asked Dougie who was covered in pop. We all just laughed, "I saw you at the auditions." Harry said, "Remember? I was wearing a shirt that said The Used on it and we stared talking"

"Oh yeah!" Dougie said, "Wicked we both got in, huh?"

After a few minutes we all got to know each other pretty well and James came flying into the room, "Guys!" he shouted.

"What?" Tom asked, "Calm down, mate, what is it?"

"Are you guys done working on that song you guys wrote?" he asked.

Me and Tom looked at each other, "Five Colours in Her Hair? Yeah we're done. We just need to work in the bass and the drums but other than that we're good."

"Can you get it done by next weekend?" he asked. Tom nodded. "Sure, why?"

"You guys are going to be playing it on CD:UK after Busted performs!" He told us.

"You're joking! Thanks man!" I couldn't believe we were going to be on TV.

"Get working on that song guys." James said heading back out the door.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked him. James smiled. "I got a date. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, so guys what would you think if we all got a house and moved in together to work on our music." Tom asked, "Me and Danny have been talking about it and Danny lives in here in North London and both of you live in Essex so we can't drive out there every time we want to practice. We found a place just up the road that would work. The management can pay for it and everything we can be moved in by this week."

Everyone agreed and we decided to buy the house. "Doug, is your mom gonna be cool with all this?" Tom asked. He was only concerned because Dougie was still so young.

He nodded, "Yeah she'll be fine with it."

"Alright," Tom said, "Then we're moving out of this dump of a hotel as soon as we can."

* * *

I visited my mom right before we moved into our new place. I hadn't seen her in so long. I didn't bother knocking, I just walked right in. My mom was in the kitchen so I shouted, "Mom! I'm home!" she ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug, "Danny I've missed you. How is everything?"

"It's great, mom." I told her sitting down, "We found a bassist and a drummer and we're moving out of the hotel room we've been staying at and moving into a house that we bought. Well, we didn't really buy it our management paid for it. And guess what?"

"What?" she asked smiling. That was what I loved so much about my mom. She supported me through everything.

"We're going to be on CD:UK this Saturday!" I told her. She hugged me again, "That's great!" she told me.

"Yeah, I'm real excited. Our drummer's name is Harry and or bassist is Dougie and get this mom, Dougie only just turned fifteen. He's amazing though, I can't wait for you to see us on Saturday."

I had missed my mom, but I couldn't visit for very long. We were moving into our new house that day. All the guys and I met outside. Well, everyone except Tom.

"Where is he?" Harry asked sitting in the front yard, "We agreed to meet at 1 and he has the key."

"I have to pee!" Dougie complained. I laughed, "Sucks for you, mate. If Tom doesn't get here soon you're going to have to drive back to your house in Essex."

Finally after about another half hour of waiting Tom got there with the keys. "Before I open the door," Tom said. We were all standing at the front door with our bags. I was struggling to keep all my bags in my hands, and Dougie was shifting his weight from one foot to the other because he had to pee so bad. "First come, first serve. Whoever puts their bags in a room first gets that room. Ready?"

"Yes!" we all shouted. He opened the door, "Go!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I tried to find the biggest room there, threw my stuff on the bed to mark that it was mine and stepped back into the hallway, "I found my room!" I shouted. I was nearly trampled over by Dougie who was flying down the hallway, "Where are you going?" I asked him, "Bathroom!" he shouted without turning back. I laughed and headed back down the stairs. The place was awesome and the movers were busy moving in some furniture. Tom was the only one to make an attempt to help them which resulted in him getting the smallest bedroom.

By 8 we had mostly everything moved in and the guys and I were sitting around in the living room.

"So, what's this song you guys have been writing?" Harry asked. "Let's hear it if we're gonna be playing it"

Tom and I played the song we've been working on. Soon Dougie picked up a bass part of the song and Harry picked up a beat on the drums really quickly. After three or four times playing it through it sounded amazing. We would have to practice it a lot before Saturday, though. My phone started ringing after that. I checked the caller ID. It was Sarah, "I'll be right back," I told the guys. They nodded and I took the phone to my room."

"Hey, how's your new house?" she asked me.

"It's awesome." I told her.

"Guess what," I said, "Guess where I'm going to be on Saturday!"

"I don't know, Danny." she said, "Where?"

"Guess!" I loved building up the suspense.

"I don't know! Just tell me!" she laughed.

"I'm going to be on CD:UK after Busted!" I held the phone away from my ear and listened to her scream. "You are not! That's so awesome!"

"Yeah," I laughed, "I'm so nervous though."

"Don't be," she assured me, "You'll sound amazing."

Someone kicked open my door. I jumped, "Oh, hey Dougie."

"Hi," he said sitting in a chair that was in my room. "Who ya talking to?" he asked me.

"My friend Sarah," I told him.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he asked me. I laughed. It was like having a little brother, "No, she's just my best friend. Do you wanna say hi?" I handed Dougie the phone and he started pacing around the room.

"Hey Sarah. This is Dougie...Yeah I play bass...yeah...No Danny's been bullying me all day..." I laughed, "Shut up Dougie!" he kept going, "Yeah he threw rocks at me from his bedroom window...okay here he is." Dougie handed me the phone and whispered, "Your friend thinks you should quit bullying me. And is she hott?" he asked

"Get out Dougie!" I laughed shoving him out the door.

"Sorry,"

"It's fine," she laughed. I loved her laugh. It was adorable. I missed her a lot. "Sounds like you have a lot of fun over there.

"Yeah, the guys are all really cool. I miss you though." I told her.

"I miss you too." she said. Her voice was higher than usual like she was trying not to cry, "I'll let you guys go, if I don't see you before, I promise to watch you guys on Saturday. Good luck, Danny."

"Thanks," I grinned, "I'll need it."

"I love you, Danny," she whispered into the phone. "I know," I said, "I love you too."

* * *

Around 9 Tom ordered a pizza and because we didn't have an XBox at our new house yet, we were all sitting around bored. I was laying on the couch with my guitar on my stomach and I looked around, "Anyone seen Harry?" I asked and before I knew it something small hit me in the back of the head, "Ah! What the hell?" I rubbed the back of my head and when I looked at my hand it was all red. At first I thought I was bleeding but when I looked behind me I saw Harry standing at the top of the stairs with a paint ball gun in his hands, laughing. "Oh, you're dead." I raced up to my room to get my paint ball gun and soon the other guys had them too. We split up into teams, me and Tom against Harry and Dougie. We all ran around the house dodging paint ball pellets and we overturned the couch using it as a fort. We heard the doorbell ring after about 20 minutes of our game. Everyone stood silent. Tom tip-toed to the door and looked out the window, then ducked.

"Who is it?" Dougie asked.

"I bet it's the police wondering what all the noise is about," Harry guessed.

"It's the pizza guy" Tom said. He looked back at us laughing, "Shh, watch this."

He opened the door slowly, but only enough to let just his head peek out. "You got the stuff?" he asked. The guys and I stood holding back our laughter.

"Uh, if by 'stuff' you mean this pizza, then yes." the delivery guy couldn't have been more than 16. He looked so confused.

"Good, good," Tom said quietly, looking around "Here's the money. Nice doing business with you my friend." He opened up the door wider and took the pizza box. The kid looked past Tom at the splattered walls and me, Dougie and Harry with guns in our hands.

"What is going on?" he asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it," Tom said quietly and he shut the door. The guys and fell to the ground laughing as the poor kid tried to see through our windows to figure out what the hell was going on. I felt like I was with friends I had known for years. These guys were becoming my best friends and I had only known them for a few days. It was good to laugh with friends like that. I had almost forgotten what it was like.

We all fell asleep in the living room that night. I looked around at the mess we had made of the room. Tom was lying on his stomach on the couch with one arm dangling over the side. Harry was on the floor next to an empty pizza box. Dougie was sitting upright in an armchair dead asleep. I couldn't help but laugh. I made myself comfortable on the floor by the coffee table and a popcorn bowl. I could have gone to my room but I figured I might as well look as stupid as the rest of them sleeping in there. I laid my head back on a pillow that had fallen off the couch and smiled. _This should be fun._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tom woke us up early that next morning. "Hey! HEY! Wake up!" he shouted. We all sat up rubbing our eyes.

"What?" Harry asked yawning.

"It's already Thursday, and guess what?"

"What?" I asked. I looked over at Dougie. He was still out.

"We don't have a name." he reminded us. Harry and I looked at each other. This could be a problem.

"So what were you thinking?" I asked him.

"Well, James gave me a few ideas but I only really liked one," he said. "What is it?" Harry asked him.

"McFly." she told us.

"Like Marty McFly?" I asked, "From Back to the Future?"

He nodded, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a wicked name," Dougie said waking up. Me and Harry agreed. "Alright, then it's settled." Tom smiled, "We're officially McFly!"

All day Thursday and Friday we did nothing but practice. My fingers literally bled from playing so much and Harry said his arms felt like they were going to fall off. It would all be worth it though. When we finally did get a break Friday around 6, I decided to walk down to Sarah's house to surprise her. I hadn't seen her in a few days. When I got to her house there weren't any cars in the driveway but I heard laughing in the backyard and I assumed Sarah was back there with her dog, so I opened the gate and let myself in. I stood in silence as I saw who was back there. Sarah was back there like I had guessed but so was someone else. I watched as she pressed her lips into his and he wrapped his arms around her waist. I felt sick as I stood there and watched Jason make out with my best friend. I couldn't take it. I flung the gate open. "Danny!"

Sarah finally got me to stop at the corner, "Save it will you?"

"Danny, I" she began. I didn't let her finish. "You're such a hypocrite, you know that? You were angry at me because I dropped out. Last I remember, you didn't want me to leave because you didn't want to be left with jerks like him. You wanted me there with you. Well seeing you now, I'm beginning to wonder."

"Danny, please just let me-" she started. I cut her off again.

"Let you what? Let you think of some lousy excuse as to why you were making out with him back there. I don't want to hear it. After all Jason has done to me after all he's put me through you could do that to me? Well I'm sorry I don't want to sit here and watch my best friend and my wost enemy play tonsil hockey!" I turned away and ran before she could see I was crying.

"Danny!" I listened to her beautiful voice get quieter and quieter until it was gone and I was back at the McFly house. I went into my room and laid on my bed. Soon I heard footsteps coming in. It was Dougie.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked me.

"Not really," I said,my voice muffled because I was smashed face-down into my pillow. I looked up, "Can I talk to you Doug?"

Dougie sat down in the chair in my room and made himself comfortable, "Sure mate. Shoot."

"Alright, you know Sarah?" I began

He nodded, "The one I talked to on the phone right?"

"Yeah. Well, I just got back from her house and she was making out with this guy Jason."

He stared at me blankly, "You two aren't going out are you?" I shook my head, "Well, I don't mean to sound insensitive or anything, but I don't see the problem."

"Maybe I should start from the beginning." I said, "See this kid Jason used to beat me up all the time in school. Sarah never liked him and when I dropped out she begged me to stay. She said she couldn't face Jason alone. Well, from what I just saw they get along great."

Dougie nodded, "To tell you the truth, I suck with girl problems like this. But I can tell you one thing."

"What?" I asked him.

"From what it seems like to me, you like Sarah." he told me smiling.

"No," I told him, "We're just friends. Right? I mean, I think. I never thought I liked her."

"Face it buddy," Dougie told me, "You're crazy about her. You wouldn't have minded if she was snogging the school badass that much if you didn't like her. It would have pissed you off a bit, sure. But look at you. You're in love my friend." He got up and walked out the door.

"Dougie!" I hollered after him.

"Yeah?" he asked sticking his head back in the door.

"Thanks for helping me get my head straight."

"It's what I do best," he told me.

"Don't quit your day job!" I shouted after him laughing. Maybe he was right.

* * *

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up," I told Tom. We were standing backstage and Busted was performing at that second. We were on next. I was so nervous.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll do fine." He assured me. Harry was drumming everything around him.

"Mate," Dougie said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's good luck," he said continuing to drum on everything, including the top of my head.

The song ended and we heard James on stage. "I'm really excited right now because it's time to introduce a few buddies of mine. In the words of Marty Mcfly, 'You guys might not be ready for this. But your kids are gonna love it.' Give it up for McFly!"

My heart began pounding out of my chest as he said out name, but the second I walked on stage, I didn't feel sick anymore. And the second we started singing I felt like I was exactly where I was supposed to be. I looked at Dougie halfway through the song and I don't think I've ever seen a bigger smile on someone's face before. I gave him a nod and we both smiled and leaned into his mic singing "_Do do do do do, Do." _

"Thank you very much!" I said after the song had ended. My heart was pounding and the presenter, Fearne came up and started talking to us.

"How was your first ever TV appearance?" she asked me.

"Quality!" I said into the mic, "Best thing ever,"

"Did you have butterflies before the show?" she asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, I still do."

"Don't ever forget that feeling," James told me, "It's the greatest feeling in the world."

"Look at all these girls screaming for you down there," she pointed. We all laughed, but the only girl that I wanted to be there, wasn't. She probably wasn't even watching at home either. Fearne began asking how we all met and everything like that. Everyone but Dougie was answering. He seemed shy on stage all the time. I didn't blame him, he was probably as scared as I was. I think I'm just good at hiding it.

"Who wants to hear another song?" Fearne asked. Everyone cheered. We had rehearsed plenty of all the other songs James, Tom and I had written but we didn't know which one to play. Finally Dougie stepped up to the mic for the first time all day, "Danny's gonna play you one of his songs," he said. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Tom looked at Dougie, a bit confused, but I knew exactly what Dougie was doing. He was the only one who knew about me and Sarah. I told him about how I wrote Not Alone for her. He knew how much I wanted to make up with her and I knew exactly what he was trying to do. Dougie give Tom a look that said _I'll explain later a_nd Tom nodded.

I grabbed my acoustic guitar and someone put a stool on the stage. I sat down and put my whole heart into that song. The whole crowd was silent, including Tom Harry and Dougie. "Come on sing it with me!" I said as the entire room sang that last bit of the song _"But I'm not alone, la la la la, Yeah, but I'm not Alone."_

I looked up and quickly reached my sleeve up and wiped my eye before anyone noticed I was crying. I looked back at Dougie, "Go on," he mouthed to me. I turned back and grabbed the microphone, "Cheers guys," I said as everyone was clapping. "That song was written for a good friend of mine." I have never heard a room that silent before. People honestly cared what I had to say. They wanted to hear this. They stared at me as I continued to talk.

"See, in school I got picked on a lot. It got to the point where it was so bad I was getting beaten up daily. I'd come home with black eyes, bloody noses, the usual. It was always the same group of kids too. I never did tell anyone except best friend and she stuck by me through it all. She honestly made me feel like I was not alone. And when I dropped out to join McFly, she was heartbroken. She didn't think she could make it through the day without someone there to help her. I told her she was never alone. I said 'Remember, I'm only a phone call away, you know where the guys and I live. You're never alone.' We got into an argument yesterday. But I just want to let her know that I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I only hope she's watching this."

The entire crowd cheered for me and Dougie walked over and patted my shoulder, "Nice job Danny. She has to have been watching."

Hearing that whole room clapping for me should have been the best feeling in the world. But it wasn't because they all could have been gone and it wouldn't have mattered because Sarah was the only one I wanted there.

* * *

**Wow, sorry this was an extremely long chapter but I'm really proud of it to be honest. I hope you guys like em. Keep reading :D Erin.**

**Oh yeah, fun fact for you all. The quote James says right before McFLY go on, he really did say that before McFLY's first TV performance. lol I'm a dork for knowing all this, I know. But I thought I'd let you all know :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"That was the coolest feeling in the world!" Tom shouted when we walked out of the car and up to the restaurant. We decided to go out to dinner to celebrate that night. Everyone was in the mood to celebrate except me. "Hey, cheer up." Dougie told me, "We were just on TV in front of millions of people and I didn't piss myself during it! That's something to celebrate!"

I laughed, "Yeah, I know."

"So don't think so much," Dougie told me. "You're thinking way too much right now and it's making you depressed and you can't be depressed because this is possibly the greatest day of our young lives."

I pushed open the doors to the restaurant, "Yeah, maybe you're right. It's just-" I stopped. The second the four of us walked in everything became silent. Everyone's head turned towards us. I swear, people stopped breathing. I looked at Tom and he looked at me. The waitress came up and nearly whispered, "Follow me," as she led us to our table. We all looked around awkwardly as we sat down. "This is slightly creepy," I whispered to Dougie. He nodded. Soon a small girl, maybe 10 or 11 years old walked up to the table with a pen and paper.

"Excuse me." she said quietly while she tapped my on the arm. "Do you think I could have your autograph?"

"Of course," I smiled looking at the rest of the guys. The little girl stared up at me with her big brown eyes as I took the pen and paper from her, "What's your name?" I asked her. "Taylor," she told me quietly. I scribbled my name on the piece of paper then handed it to the other guys who signed it as well. Then I gave it back to her, "There you go Taylor."

"Thank you!" she said hugging me. I laughed and looked at Tom. This would take some getting used to. I watched her walk away and soon watched just about every other teenager get up and walk towards our table. Soon the entire restaurant was surrounding us asking for pictures or autographs. "This is mental!" I said to Harry. We both laughed and kept signing autographs. Soon a few of the waitresses came by to break things up. They told everyone to sit back down and leave us alone because we deserved to eat too.

"That was crazy!" Tom laughed, "I would have never imagined this happening to us. This is awesome!"

"Hey," I heard a quiet voice ask, "Do I still get an autograph?"

I looked back, "Sarah?" she smiled and looked at the floor.

"You can have my autograph," Dougie told her.

"Dougie!" Tom whacked him in that back of the head.

"What??"

"Come with me," I grabbed Sarah's hand and we headed outside and Sarah threw her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Thanks."

We walked for a while in silence and soon we were back at the McFly house. We went inside and sat on the couch and began talking. "Danny," she started.

"Let me go first," I told her. I took a deep breath, "Do you know how much you hurt me yesterday? Honestly, Sarah you broke my heart. I talked to Dougie. I know he seems like a wise cracker but he helped me figure something out about myself."

"What?" she asked me.

_God, how do I tell her this. I'm in love with you? Where's Dougie when I need him?_

I looked at the ceiling then back into Sarah's deep blue eyes and I leaned in to kiss her. The lights suddenly flickered on and I looked up. Tom Harry and Dougie walked in the door.

_Perfect timing guys..._

"Get a room!" Dougie told us before walking upstairs.

Tom turned bright red, "Whoa, sorry mate. We'll go upstairs. Come on Harry." Harry flipped the light switch back off before he went upstairs.

I ran my hands through my straight brown hair, "Sorry about that. I sometimes forget I'm now living with three other guys."

She smiled at me, "It's alright."

"Do you wanna go up to my room and watch a movie or something. We could watch it down here, but our TV is still splattered with paint from our paint ball fight the other day." I said. She laughed and nodded and I led her to my room.

I pushed the DVD into the small DVD player and we sat down. I couldn't even remember which movie I had picked. I didn't care much because tonight all I wanted to do was be with Sarah.

"So, that kiss down there," Sarah said after a few minutes into the movie, "Is that what Dougie helped you find out about yourself? Because if you're kissing guys I'm a little freaked out."

I laughed, "Yeah, Sarah. Dougie's a great kisser. I ought to tell you all about it."

"Oh God," she groaned laughing, "You kissing other boys. That's disgusting, Danny."

"What? I kissed you didn't I?" she opened her mouth and laughed, "That was uncalled for!"

"Then so is this," I said leaning in for another kiss. She put her arms around my neck and before I what was happening we were laying in my bed together. I heard loud music playing in the next room and the guys laughing. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Shit...Can you hang on a sec?"

I got up and walked down the hall with no regard to the fact that I was walking the house half-naked. I stuck my head into Harry's bedroom door, "Hey,"

Everyone looked up at me, "Do ya mind?"

Dougie threw a pillow at me, "Put some clothes on!"

"Could you move your party somewhere else?" I asked them. Tom looked at Harry, then back and me and laughed, "How come?"

"'Cause there's a party in his room and we weren't invited," Harry laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Please,"

"What's going on in there, Danny?" Tom laughed.

"Just turn your music down a little bit. I'm...kinda busy," I told them turning red.

"Ooooh," they all teased me. I rolled my eyes. Dougie leaned over and turned the stereo down. "Thank you." I turned to leave and the volume just went back up. I sighed. It was clear I could never bring a girl back here again. I spent the rest of that night with the most beautiful girl in the world, and Dougie's Blink 182 CD playing over and over again.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry it's kind of short but anyway. Sarah and Danny. What's going on with them? Are they together? Someone tell me because honestly, I'm not sure myself. They _probably_ should be after what just happened lol but you guys will have to wait to find out. Thanks very much for reading. It's 3:15 here and I'll be up for another hour, so you guys should get another chapter :D - Erin.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sarah left early that morning. She figured she could sneak back into her house before her parents woke up. After she left I pulled on a pair of shorts and headed to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal and sit down at the kitchen table. The guys followed me. Harry ran up behind me and messed up my hair, "Sex hair!" he laughed. I swatted his hand away and he sat down next to me.

"Young Danny Jones..." he laughed, "How was your adventures last night?"

"Shut up, will you. It was nothing."

"Nothing! Mate, you can't be serious." he said. "You honestly think I'm going to go into depth about all this?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Why not?" Dougie said from the other room. I walked in to find him on the couch flipping through a porn magazine. "Dougie..." I began. He looked up and laughed, "What?" I shook my head, "Never mind." I hadn't quite figured him out yet. He was a weird kid, I have to admit. But I liked him.

We had a radio interview that day. I had never been interviewed before. We stepped into the radio station and Nick Grimshaw said, "Now everyone welcome McFly!" we all stepped into the room and sat down.

"So, guys, there have been lots of Busted fans saying that you guys are like a Busted Jr. What do you think about that?" he asked.

"It's crazy," Tom told him, "Busted helped us out a lot but we have a different sound than them. We're different bands."

We went on to talk about what we have planned for this year and when we're hoping to record an album. I felt comfortable in the radio station after a while. Having all these interviews, though, would definitely take some time getting used to.

"So have any of you got a girlfriend?" Nick asked. _Please don't say me._ I thought to myself wondering if the guys were going to mention me and Sarah.

"Danny does!" Harry told Nick. _Thanks Harry. _I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Danny..." Nick turned to me, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "No, Harry's just an idiot. She isn't my girlfriend. We're good friends but there's nothing really going on between us."

Harry laughed, "Mate, you're lying. Nothing going on?"

Tom broke in, "Alright, Harry you shut up. Danny and Sarah aren't going out." I smiled at him, "Thank you."

"It doesn't mean there's nothing going on. They just aren't dating," he finished. I rolled my eyes.

Other than that, the radio interview went really well. When we got home I checked my cell phone. 1 new message. I took it to my room and dialed the voice mail.

_"Hey Danny, it's Sarah. We need to talk. Call me back please. This is really important. Bye."_

I dialed her number right after I listened to the message and she told me to meet her at her house. The whole way there my heart was pounding. There was something wrong, I knew it. I took a deep breath, stepped up to the porch and knocked on the door. Her mom answered. "Hi Danny. I haven't seen you around in a while. Your band was amazing on CD:UK on Saturday," she told me. I smiled, "Thanks. Is Sarah home?"

I headed up the stairs to Sarah's room and found her sitting on her bed. There were boxes everywhere. I stood in the doorway and looked at the nearly empty bedroom. I slowly walked in and she stood up and hugged me, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Sorry for what? Sarah, what's going on?" I asked.

"Danny, we're moving. I'm going to a different school and everything." she told me, "I tried to talk my mom out of it. But she wouldn't listen. So we're leaving tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked her.

"Because, you were so excited about being on TV yesterday and I didn't want to ruin your night." she said.

I swallowed hard and blinked back tears. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. I prayed for her to tell me she was lying but her face was serious. I stared up at the ceiling. "So you're just leaving. Just like that?"

She nodded, "Yep. Tomorrow morning."

I shook my head and whispered, "I can't believe this. How could you do this?"

"I didn't have a choice!" she told me, "You think I want to leave my best friend? You on the other hand had a choice if you wanted to drop out of school or not but you left anyway."

"That's different!" I told her, "And don't drag me into this you're the one moving! Sarah, please don't go."

"Danny I'll only be an hour or so away you can still visit." she told me.

"No," I said wiping my eyes, "It isn't the same. Please don't go."

"Why do you care so much Danny?" she asked me.

"Because I love you." I told her.

"I know Danny. I love you too. But I have to go."

"You don't understand." I told her trying to explain. "I _love_ you Sarah. Not as just my best friend. I'm in love with you."

She stood with her mouth open not saying a word. Tears started running down her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me, "I love you too." We stood like that for what felt like hours, never letting go. I felt her tears soak through my shirt and I tried not to let her know I was crying too.

* * *

**Sorry, it's really short. But, my friends, this story is slowly coming to an end. A few more chapters and then it's done. Tell me if I should write another one. I'll have a few more chapters done before the end of the day, maybe the whole story. Not sure. Keep checking back. Thanks much for reading. -Erin  
**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

That all happened nearly four years ago. McFly is thankfully still together. We released our greatest hits and are waiting to release our fourth studio album. And guess what? Sarah and I are still best friends.

"Put the tape in!" Harry shouted. The guys, Sarah and I were sitting in my living room on the couch. We all had our own places now, right on the same road. We got our own houses around 2 years after McFly started. Sarah got up and put a tape into our TV then sat down next to me on the couch. "What is it?" I asked her. "You'll see," she laughed. She picked up the remote and pressed play.

"Everyone give it up for McFly!" a voice shouted. It was James Bourne. The cameras switched over to me, Harry, Tom and Dougie during our first live performance.

"Oh no!" I laughed covering my face, "What am I wearing? What was I thinking?"

Everyone laughed, "Look at your hair, Dougie." Tom pointed.

We all sat in my living room making fun of each other for what we looked like when McFly first started out. Tom laughed, "We sounded awful."

I couldn't believe we had made it that far. We went from a small TV Performance to arena tours every year. We had 3 albums, a greatest hits, and a new album on the way. What was even more incredible was that Sarah and I remained friends through all of this. I'd had girlfriends during these 4 years and she'd had a few boyfriends. I never forgot her though. I never forgot how much I loved her. I still do.

"Wait, wait," Dougie interrupted, "I remember this part."

I sat and watched me as a 17 year old walked on stage and sat down on a stool. I pulled out my acoustic guitar and started playing Not Alone. It was the first song I had ever written on my own and I forgot I played it that day. I sat and watched myself as a 17 year old telling the story of how I got bullied. I listened to my small voice tell everyone in the room about how my best friend was always there for me. I blinked back tears and took a deep breath. I still felt that way about Sarah after four and a half years. Sarah leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. We sat like that even after the tape had ended. Dougie got up and put a CD into our stereo and blasted a few old Blink 182 songs. "You know, I still feel like that about you," I whispered in Sarah's ear, "I'm always here. I promise."

And I spent the rest of that night laying with the most beautiful girl in the world and Dougie's Blink 182 CD playing over and over again.

* * *

**What do ya think? Any good? I might write another one. Thank you so much for everyone who wrote reviews. They made my day and thanks to everyone who favorited me and all that. It means a lot.  
So new fanfic? Should I start one? I'll need some ideas guys! :D tell me what ya think. - Erin**


End file.
